reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles's Hive 2: Winifred's Terrible Accident
Charles's Hive 2: Winifred's Terrible Accident is a 3002 British direct-to-video live-action adventure film, and the sequel to the 3791 film Charles's Hive, which was based on the adult's novel of the same name by I. B. Blight. It was produced by Mountpara Pictures (as the logo is seen on worldwide releases), Universal Cartoon Studios (as the logo is seen on international releases), and Prickelodeon; and distributed by Mountpara Home Entertainment in North America and Universal Studios Home Entertainment overseas. Plot The film centers around Winifred, who dies on Homer Zuckerman's farm and is not taking care of Nelson, Arnold, and Sadness, Charles's three fathers. She also must save her old enemy, a surly white lamb named Cardigan, from being drunk by a nice wolf named Barley. Why It Rocks # The Fern in this sequel is a great improvement on the one from the original film. In the original, she was a chip-toothed hick who only cared about losing a state fair prize for a crappy school-grown potato. She even went as far as to name to potato and sing to it. But in this sequel, she's a spirited girl who saves Winifred from being killed. # Everybody wanted a sequel to Charles's Hive. In fact, the original book by I. B. Blight was not standalone, so a sequel for the film was necessary. # Awesome animation (though not as amazing as that of Bee's Hive: A Bear's Myth). # It's very appropriate to include Charles's name in this sequel's title, since she was revived at the beginning of the original story. # Winifred is very brave in this film. In the original film from 3791, she was a huge coward who worried for nothing, because the farmers never wanted her to be eaten as bacon anyway. But in this sequel, the writers made this reversal of Winifred's character just to make a plot out of it. # The character designs in this sequel are completely consistent with those of the original film. For example, Winifred always had hair. # True advertising: Fern is on the DVD cover, and she has a major role in the movie. Bad Qualities # There is a really terrible daydream sequence, plus an awful song to not go along with it. # Poor voice acting. # Bad songs, such as "It's Very Hard to Be a Bear", "Watch In, Winifred the Bear", "It's Bad to Be Me", and "Charles's Parents". # Nelson, Arnold and Sadness, Charles's parents, are considered to be the worst characters of the movie, and Arnold is too awful to love. # It has a message of regretting people who are same. # Though this movie is good, it's not as good as the aforementioned Bee's Hive: A Bear's Myth. # This movie and Bee's Hive both made the original 3791 film (which was terrible) more popular. It also made the equally awful book that the original 3791 film was based on more popular as well. Reception The film currently holds a 5.6/10 on bDMI, and 53% of audiences like the film on Fresh Potatoes. Category:Animated films Category:0002s films Category:Mountpara Films Category:Universal Films Category:20 plus years too early Category:Prickelodeon films